The Birthday Gift
by Cirex Review
Summary: Corrin gives Azura a necklace for her birthday, and in return, she finds a way to thank him for it...


"Happy birthday!" Corrin said as he gave her the thin box.

"Oh Corrin, you shouldn't have." Azura said as she accepted the present.

"Of course I did; what sort of fiance would I be if I didn't get my beloved a gift for her birthday? Well go on, open it!"

Azura opened the box, and inhaled sharply when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace, decorated with beautiful sapphires, on a silver chain.

"Oh Corrin…" she started, "It's gorgeous."

"Really?" he asked, somewhat awkwardly, with a hint of relief, "I'm happy you like it; it took me forever to make it."

"You… made this?" she asked, surprised.

"Well of course; it was your birthday, and I wanted to give you something special. I would have bought you a necklace, but it wouldn't have had that personal touch. So, I learned how to work with silver, and to cut gemstones."

"When did you find time to do that? I would have noticed-"

"Deeprealms are good for a lot of things." Corrin explained, a smug look on his face, "Hiding incriminating documents from Yukimura, waiting out pregnancies, learning how to use tomes from Leo, and in this case, learning everything I needed to know in order to make this present. Well, try it on!"

Azura did so, moving her long hair out of the way, and placing the necklace around her neck.

"You look beautiful." Corri nsaid, admiring Azura, a slight blush crossing his face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the the wall clock, and suddenly, he remembered he had somewhere to be"Oh damn- I have to meet the Chevan Ambassador in five minutes."

"Go." Azura said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Happy birthday love."

* * *

Dinner that night had been specially prepared by high-class Hoshidan cooks, preparing Azura's favorite dishes. After a luxurious seven courses, Corrin and Azura retired to bed, each returning to their separate apartments.

Corrin stayed up an hour longer to look over a report on trade goods (Valla lay in between Nohr and Hoshido, making it the crossroads of trade on the continent) before he decided to retire. Yawning and stretching his weary limbs, he almost didn't notice the figure laying on his bed, on top of the covers. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he was shocked at who it was.

"Azura? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought about how I could thank you from your wonderful gift." she said, sitting up, using her arms to push herself up. It was at this point that Corrin noticed that, save for the necklace he had just given her earlier that day, she was completely nude, at which point he cursed his pale skin for the deep blush that covered his face, and praised the First Dragons for the darkness that camouflage it.

"Az- I- you- you're… naked."

"Good of you to notice." she said seductively, "Now… why don't you come join me. Today is my birthday… and I want it to be _special_."

He was about to ask her if she was sure before stopping himself. She was naked on his bed, propositioning him. _Clearly _she was sure.

"As my beloved commands." he said, trying to come off as suave, but fumbling a bit towards the end. She giggled though, finding his nervousness endearing rather than a turn off.

He quickly stripped and climbed next to her, kissing her full on the lips, and their tongues began to intertwine.

"I've wanted this for a long time." she said in between kisses, "I love you so much."

"I'm not used to seeing this side of you." he said as began kissing her neck, "I like it though."

"It's just for tonight though." she replied as she pushed him onto his back, then plating a trail of small kisses up his chest, "And then not until we're married."

"I'll survive somehow." he joked.

For the rest of the night, no more words were said. Early in the morning, Azura quickly sneaked out of his chambers, lest the maids discover them together. As far as they were concerned, at this point, the marriage was mere formality, but society was a bit more conservative in certain regards than they were, and neither wished to endure petty gossip.

Two months later, they were wed… and seven months after that, Shigure, their firstborn son, was born.


End file.
